Cuando Francia aprendió a no confiar en Mickey
by Yumi-chaan
Summary: Disneyland Paris, un lugar para cumplir los sueños de los más pequeños... o ser detenido por escándalo público. R-18


_Yumi-chaan de nuevo por aquí! Antes de que me saltéis al cuello, sí, sé que tengo que subir el epílogo de **Canadá quiere ser seme**, quien lo siga, no debe preocuparse, no se me ha olvidado, no lo he abandonado, solo que no he andado muy inspirada para escribir. _

_Esta historia ha surgido por un bonito review y MP que me envió **verflores13**, así que este one-shot es para ti ;) El caso es que en Canadá quiere ser seme, en el último capítulo mencioné que habían detenido a Francis y Matthew por escándalo público en Disneyland y verflores quería saber qué pasó exactamente. Es algo que tenía que ser escrito xD_

_No es necesario leer Canadá quiere ser seme para entenderlo, la acción transcurre antes del primer capítulo de esa historia._

_**Parejas: **Franadá y mención de Gerita  
_

_**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje Disney me pertenece, los de Hetalia tampoco, excepto Ludwig en las noches de soledad ;) *le golpeá una misteriosa bandera blanca pr detrás* Vale, no ._.  
_

_**Advertencias: **LEMON, ¿Francia? Posibles traumas relacionados con Disney_

_**Palabras: **4985, según word._

_¡A disfrutar!_

_La cabaña donde transcurre parte del fic es esta **(youtube) /watch?v=3pNULKb5u5Q**_

_Se recomienda ver esto cuando veais un asterisco **(youtube) /watch?v=hfDYX6o2a7Q (*)**_

* * *

Era 17 de marzo, Saint Patrick's Day y el mundo entero, o al menos sus representaciones, se encontraba en París para una cumbre de naciones que se celebraría el día siguiente. Como cada vez que a Francis le tocaba ser anfitrión, Canadá había llegado con un par de días de antelación, esperando poder pasar un tiempo a solas con su pareja.

Así pues, aquella mañana salieron temprano, pero sin prisas, a dar un paseo de la mano por la orilla del río Sena. Matthew adoraba aquella ciudad. Los colores, la luz y el _olor. _Mucha gente se empeña en que París como cualquier metrópoli olía principalmente a contaminación, pero a pesar de la peste que pudieran ocasionar las bocas de alcantarilla, París tiene un aroma especial para el canadiense.

Es una mezcla entre panadería, flores tempranas de primavera y libros nuevos. Es el aroma también de su representación humana, aquel que se ocultaba bajo caros perfumes y solo Matthew había sido capaz de apreciar entre los muchos amantes que Francis tuvo en el pasado.

Canadá adoraba cada una de las ciudades francesas, pero debía admitir que sentía cierta predilección por la capital, pues no dejaba de ser el corazón de la nación.

Fue cuando se pararon a descansar con un _crêpe _observando los barcos abarrotados de turistas cuando Francis sacó de la nada una cinta de seda y tapó los ojos del americano, dando un giro de acontecimientos al día.

- _Mon trésor_, hoy te voy a llevar a un sitio especial – le susurró al oído.

Matthew soltó una risita, estaba familiarizado con el tacto de aquella seda, que normalmente le llevaba a una lujosa habitación de hotel, con croissants, pétalos de rosa y una suntuosa bañera con espuma.

-¿Seguro que no tienes nada importante que hacer? ¿No tendrás mucho trabajo con la cumbre de mañana?

-Nada con lo que merezca perder el tiempo – besó sensualmente su mejilla mientras anudaba la cinta, asegurándose de que no veía nada – Vamos a coger un autobús, el destino de hoy será algo diferente. ¿Te importa mucho no ir en limusina?

Matthew puso los ojos en blanco, a pesar de que Francis no podía verlo.

-Oh, creo que si me lo compensas con una langosta para cenar sabré perdonarte – ironizó.

-Me encanta que mi caballero pueda contentarse con las simplezas de la vida – rió.

Le tomó la mano y le guió escalones arriba hacia, por lo que Matthew supuso a través de los ruidos, una gran avenida y subieron al autobús.

El trayecto no fue muy largo, y los dos países se dedicaron a darse besitos esporádicos mientras Francis acariciaba, haciendo cosquillas, el pecho de su canadiense.

-¿Alguna pista de a dónde vamos? – inquirió.

-A un lugar casi tan dulce como tú.

Matthew sonrió ligeramente sonrojado, el amor nos hace así. De repente, cosas por las que normalmente vomitarías arcoíris te parecen homosexualmente tiernas.

De pronto, el vehículo se detuvo y apagó el motor, indicando que habían llegado a su destino. De la mano de Francis, bajó y respiró el aire de un lugar algo apartado de París, otro dato que le sorprendió fue el ajetreo de muchos niños. ¿Un plan de Francis para pasar tiempo a solas que incluía menores? Algo iba muy mal.

Además de gritos de niños, percibió muchos idiomas, Matthew pudo reconocer a bastantes españoles, pero no entendía suficiente de la lengua para saber qué decían.

-Voy a quitarte esto ya.

Matthew abrió los ojos y la luz del día le molestó un rato, poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luminosidad y supo dónde estaba. Frente a él un gran lago con fuentes, jardines de vistosas formas y arbustos cuidadosamente podados, sin embargo lo más llamativo era el palacio de color rosa, con un reloj en la parte más alta.

Unas grandes letras doradas citaban: "Disneyland Park".

Hizo una mueca de sorpresa, era algo completamente inesperado. Le gustaban los parques temáticos, pero después de haber ido tantas veces con Alfred a Disneyworld en Orlando, el parque francés no podía ofrecer nada demasiado espectacular.

No obstante, no se sintió decepcionado, la idea de una cita romántica y tierna en un lugar tan bonito con Francis le parecía encantadora. Quizás no fuera el tipo de diversión que se espera del francés, pero no solo disfrutaba de la compañía de su experto amante en la cama.

Francis se acercó por la espalda y le colocó unas orejitas de Mickey, de esas que vendían en casi todo los puestos del parque. Matthew se las palpó asegurándose de que no llevaran algún lazo que le hiciera parecer ridículo, es decir, más aún.

-Te quedan genial – le dijo abrazándole por detrás y añadió en un susurro – Te violaría aquí mismo y solo llevarías puesto eso.

El cuerpo del canadiense se tensó de golpe, ¿acaso Francis pretendía…? No, seguro que era solo una cita normal, como las que tendrían un par de adolescentes parisinos.

-Me encanta este sitio – besó con timidez los labios de su pareja – Gracias por la sorpresa.

-Honhonhon~ pero si aún no has visto nada – le tomó de la cintura acercándolo aún más

-Ehhhm, oye, ¡vamos a montarnos en eso! –dijo señalando la montaña rusa de Buzz Lightyear, queriendo cambiar de tema.

A partir de ese punto, Matthew pudo relajarse y comenzó a impregnarse del espíritu Disney.

Le llamó la atención que había bastante gente vestida de verde, los disfraces habituales de muchos de los personajes de los que se disfrazaban los empleados del parque habían sido alterados, añadiendo tréboles y chisteras. Un grupo de jóvenes vestidos de leprecauns ejecutaban bailes irlandeses en un escenario y la música de ese mismo país sonaba en las calles.

Francis le explicó que era el día de Saint Patrick y por ello habría actividades especiales en Disneyland.

Comenzaron por los platos fuertes, montando en las montañas rusas, a Matthew le maravillaba el castillo situado en el centro del parque, corrieron de un lado para otro, con sesiones de mimitos ocasionales. Algunos padres de los pequeños que visitaban el recinto los fulminaban con la mirada, diciendo sin palabras "apartad vuestros sucios actos de la limpia mirada de mis católicos hijos", pero no les importó.

Un par de horas después, estaban haciendo un descanso para comer en un restaurante en forma de castillo, se llamaba _King Ludwig's Castle_, para gracia de las dos naciones.

-¿Te imaginas a Italia y Alemania aquí?, – preguntó Matthew dando un sorbo a su refresco – Me imagino a Feliciano gritando que el castillo es de su Lud y exigiendo una corona.

-Sí, después le declaró rey de corazones y le dijo a Kiku que podía ser la reina y él sería el caballero. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba y le rogó a Japón que intercambiaran puestos – vio la atónita mirada del canadiense – Ah sí, ocurrió de verdad, ¿no lo sabías?

-N-no – cogió de nuevo su vaso.

-Fue durante una visita de cortesía por mi país, a Italia le hacía ilusión venir a este parque, así que Kiku y Ludwig le acompañaron, yo como buen anfitrión tuve que venir – hizo una pausa para coger una patata frita – Lo más divertido fue cuando cierto italiano desapareció con cierto alemán para hacer ciertas cosas ciertamente pervertidas en cierto baño.

Ahí Canadá se atragantó con la bebida.

-Honhonhon~, aún creen que no nos dimos cuenta, pero Kiku llevaba su cámara y necesitaba material para sus dibujos, así que nos metimos en la cabina de al lado y…

-¡Suficiente! – interrumpió azorado.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, vieron algunas tiendas, pero como Francis se empeñaba en comprar cualquier cosa que el menor mirase con ojos tiernos, decidió que mejor iban a montarse en algo.

-¿Qué te parece eso? –señaló un túnel llamado "it's a small world".

No pudo ver la sonrisa siniestra de Francis.

Se situaron en la cola mientras el francés le explicaba de qué iba.

-Es un paseo en barca, hay muñecos que cantan y bailan esa canción tan pegadiza –tarareó un poco – representan todos los países del mundo y la unión entre naciones, muy tierno, ¿no?

-¿Canadá también está? – preguntó tratando de disimular la emoción.

-¡Claro! –aseguró deseando internamente que así fuera.

Se sentaron en la última fila de la barca, delante de ellos se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad con sus hijos y al frente de la barca una pareja asiática con una niña.

La sonrisa de Francis se ensanchó.

Dentro del túnel estaba relativamente oscuro. Sonaba la repetitiva canción durante todo el trayecto. Al principio, a Matthew le pareció gracioso, tenía su encanto ver los muñequitos de todas las razas moverse y bailar, con todas esas luces de colores. Sin embargo, tras los dos primeros minutos, la música se volvía insufrible, los muñecos ahora le parecían diabólicos con sus movimientos robóticos y… esos parpadeos.

Canadá miró hacia atrás, ya no veía la calle, y por delante aún quedaban 3 continentes que ver. Su cara de trauma era monumental.

Dentro la temperatura era más cálida que en el exterior, por lo que ambos se habían quitado la chaqueta, apoyándola en su regazo.

Estaban frente a la India cuando Matthew sintió una mano intrusa en su muslo, por debajo de las cazadoras. Se le escapó un chillido, a lo que la mujer de delante se giró extrañada. Matthew solo le sonrió y miró a las marionetas.

Cuando la señora volvió a lo suyo, intercambió una mirada severa con el francés, que le sonreía plácidamente, mientras su mano se aventuraba hacia su entrepierna.

Quiso apartarle la mano, pero uno de los niños estaba mirando hacia atrás y podría ser sospechoso, así que miró hacia otro lado, esperando que el viaje acabase rápido y que, si ignoraba al francés, se acabaría aburriendo.

Pero no fue así, la mano del francés siguió explorando, mientras que su cara disimulaba a la perfección estar pendiente del espectáculo.

Recorrió los dedos por toda la longitud, aún dormida de Matthew, deteniéndose en los puntos que sabía que más le gustaban. Canadá pegó un brinco, acomodando las chaquetas para asegurarse de que nadie notase nada raro, su cara cada vez más roja.

Y entonces fue demasiado, Francis introdujo la mano en el pantalón y aferró su miembro.

Era completamente diabólico, esa musiquita que se repetía mientras se sentía observado por todos aquellos ojos de plástico, era definitivamente peor que ser acosado sexualmente por debajo de la mesa de reuniones.

Y, no obstante, algo de su sangre francesa debió despertar, pues estaba teniendo una erección, allí en un parque infantil.

Francis se rió sutilmente y Matthew tuvo que sofocar un gemido mordiéndose la palma de la mano. El francés estaba moviendo la mano, tocando a través del bóxer, y el bulto entre sus piernas era cada vez mayor.

"_Piensa cosas no eróticas, piensa en cosas no eróticas. Rusia depilándose, la segunda guerra mundial… y __**Francia con ese uniforme militar que…**__ ¡ah, no! Alfred embarazado… __**Francis haciéndome un hijo**__…"_

-¡Agh! –se golpeó la frente, llamando la atención de la señora de nuevo.

Fulminó a su pareja con la mirada, que como respuesta, aumentó el contacto y ritmo.

Matthew se sentía sucio, la situación no dejaba de tener su morbo. Apretó los párpados.

La sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y en sus zonas bajas, su frente se estaba empapando en sudor. Se mordía la lengua para no emitir sonido alguno. Siempre fue demasiado expresivo en el sexo, además la maestría de Francis en ese arte no ayudaba.

Y entonces ocurrió el milagro, la mano se retiró. Abrió los ojos y vio la luz al final del túnel, literalmente.

Algo aturdido, quizás por la sangre que faltaba en su cerebro por ir a otras zonas, bajó de la embarcación, tapando con la cazadora su erección. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier menor de edad, Mathhew encaró al otro.

-¿C-como se te ocurre hacer eso ahí?, – dijo con el tono más estricto y serio que era capaz de poner, que tampoco era mucho – Había gente… ¡había niños!

- _Que nous sommes des fourmis__, __le monde est petit~*_-cantaba la perversa letra – Oh venga, quita esa carita y no te enfades.

Le estrechó entre sus brazos, sintiendo aún el "problema" entre las piernas del menor. Acercó sutilmente la rodilla.

-FRANCIS.

-Oh, ya entiendo, estás molesto porque te he dejado a medias, ¿vamos al baño y lo soluciono?

-¡No! Esto es un sitio público, por el amor de Dios, sólo vamos a andar un rato, ya se me pasará –susurró avergonzado.

-Qué aburrido. De acuerdo, ¿qué tal la casa del terror? Vamos y a ver si el miedo acaba con_ eso_ ya que no me dejas a mí.

Aceptó y entraron, la casa del terror era en realidad un tranquilo paseo con efectos especiales, pero sirvieron para que el pene del canadiense volviera a su tamaño normal.

Recuperó el entusiasmo de antes y montaron en alguna montaña rusa otra vez, a Francis le encantaba mirarle con el rostro medio sonrojado por la emoción, aún llevado esas orejas de ratón y la mirada encendida por todo lo que veía. El viento, que acariciaba su pelo y como apartaba el flequillo de sus ojos, la forma en la que su formado trasero se marcaba en los vaqueros y esa risa tan angelical. Le calentaba demasiado y era todo culpa de Matthew, él se resistiría, pero sólo era un hombre (bueno, y una nación, pero era su día libre, así que no cuenta)

Se acercaba el atardecer y antes de ver el desfile final visitaron el laberinto de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-¡Te echo una carrera, a ver quien encuentra la salida antes! – el francés echó a correr y Matthew cogió la otra dirección.

Tenía que aceptar que era más lioso de lo que parecía en un principio, saltó para buscar el camino viéndolo desde arriba.

-Estás haciendo trampas –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró y sorprendido vio a Francis, que le tomó de la muñeca y le hico a travesar una pequeña puerta, imitando la de la película, llegaron a otra parte del laberinto, menos transitada. El francés le llevó a un callejón sin salida del laberinto, le arrinconó contra el arbusto y devoró sus labios sin previo aviso.

Matthew rodeó son los brazos su cuello y respondió al beso, la lengua de Francis jugó con la suya, después paró el beso y acarició sus labios contra los del otro, suave y lentamente, bajó por su mandíbula, delineándola con la lengua y dejó un rastro de besos por el cuello.

El canadiense respiró el aroma de su pelo, volviéndose loco y, entonces, alguien tosió frente a ellos.

Mickey Mouse, vestido de irlandés, con su rostro de invariable felicidad, les habló en francés, con una voz grave.

-No es el sitio apropiado, si vuelvo a verles actuando de forma inadecuada avisaré a seguridad. Hay hoteles y baños en este lugar.

Matthew y Francis se separaron al instante, balbuceando una disculpa.

Una niña con un globo gritó al encontrar a Mickey, en seguida aquel hombre cambió su voz por una idéntica a la del ratón y se hizo fotos con la pequeña.

Los dos amantes escaparon, entre risas.

-Qué vergüenza, Francis, ¡es la segunda vez que me atacas aquí!

-Ya has oído al señor Mouse, podemos usar los baños, ¡él es el rey de este parque y nos ha dado una orden! –sugirió.

Siguieron riendo, pero se dirigieron a ver el desfile final. Matthew hizo fotos a todo con su móvil y le envió algunas a su hermano. Las carrozas pasaban por la calle principal, saludando a los niños y bailando para despedir a los pequeños, ya que estaban cerrando por aquel día.

Estaba terminando el espectáculo cuando Francia agarró con fuerza la mano de Canadá y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Confías en mí?

-¿Qué?

-¿Confías en mí? – repitió

Y entonces Matt recordó la famosa escena en la que Aladdin le pregunta a Jasmin lo mismo y, bueno, la magia de Disney hizo el resto, asintió con la cabeza y acompañó al francés hacia el oeste del parque.

Cada vez era más de noche y las atracciones estaban cerradas. Esquivando algunos guardias de seguridad, y gracias la influencia del puesto de Francis, llegaron a las escaleras que subían a la casa del árbol de la _Familia Robinson_, que habían visitado unas horas antes.

La casa en sí, era casi todo subida, arriba del todo había una habitación y una gran terraza, decorada con muebles de otra época, desordenados, como una especie de estudio.

Cuando casi lo habían subido todo, Matthew recordó la cama de exposición y se le aceleró el corazón, pensando en lo que Francia podría haber ideado. Sintió un subidón de adrenalina.

Cuando alcanzaron la cima era completamente de noche. Matthew comprobó que la habitación estaba cerrada con llave y se sintió aún más intrigado de qué pretendía su pareja.

La ansiedad que sentía no era compartida, Francis le tomó la mano y le sentó sobre el escritorio del señor Robinson, suerte que no estuviera allí para verlo, de la nada sacó una rosa, algo a lo que Matthew ya se había acostumbrado, y se la ofreció, sosteniéndola elegantemente entre sus dedos. El canadiense la cogió con una risita.

Lo que sí salía de lo común era la botella de vino que había sobre una de las mesas. Francis sirvió su contenido en dos copas.

Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y la única otra luz procedía de la entrada al parque y el castillo, dando un aire romántico a aquella casa de madera cubierta de vegetación. Uno de los elementos decorativos era una noria funcional, que se movía al compás del rumor del agua, crujiendo periódicamente, como un reloj en el que las agujas giran más despacio, como si la noche no fuera a acabar nunca.

-Matthew, está noche va a ser perfecta – dijo tendiéndole una copa – Porque estarás conmigo, y tú eres la perfección.

Ante ese tipo de comentarios el canadiense siempre se quedaba sin habla. La labia y elocuencia de Francis contrarrestaba con su incapacidad de comunicación. En el francés, las palabras fluían con facilidad, le resultaba tan sencillo como respirar. Le tomó por el mentón y continuó hablando.

-Quiero que mires las estrellas, que inhales el aire y oigas el murmuro del agua, no hay nadie más, tú y yo, solos en un lugar exótico, con una botella de gran reserva –dio un sorbo a su copa –. Pero sobre todo, lo que quiero que sientas es mi fragancia, mis palabras en tu oído, que veas la verdad en mis ojos para saber que soy sincero, que notes mi tacto –acarició sus piernas lentamente – y tu sentido del gusto se centre en mis labios.

Acercó sus rostros, besándole sin prisas, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos, húmedos, cálidos, con un ligero sabor dulce a alcohol. Las manos del francés se aferraron a la cintura del menor, acercándolo, intensificando la caricia de sus torsos bajo la ropa. Francis aún de pie y Matthew sentado, rodeando con sus piernas al mayor.

El francés observó las mejillas del otro teñirse de color, mantenía los ojos cerrados y los músculos relajados, perdido en la intensidad del beso.

Metió su mano cálida dentro del suéter de Matthew, y recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos su espina dorsal, sintió cómo se le erizaba el bello y aprovechó para devorar la curvatura de su cuello, dejando marcas rosadas.

Matthew se sentía aturdido recibiendo delicada atención en su espalda y la tibia lengua en su cuello. La mesa dejaba su entrepierna justo a la altura de la del francés, apretó sus piernas, aumentando el calor y sintiendo las nalgas duras del francés con los tobillos. Usando sólo sus pies se liberó de sus zapatillas, temiendo manchar la impecable ropa de Francia.

Hundió sus dedos en la melena rubia, con las mordidas en su clavícula, aferraba con más fuerza aquellos mechones dorados.

-Te has quitado los zapatos – observó, mientras hablaba su aliento acariciaba la piel de Matthew – Nunca eres el primero en desnudarte, pero si tanto lo deseas…

Intentó responder, pero ningún sonido coherente salía de sus labios mientras las manos de Francis acariciaban sus pezones por debajo de su ropa. Su pecho quedó a merced del viento en cuestión de segundos. Sintió un escalofrío y sus pezones se endurecieron. El europeo sonrió y lamió uno de ellos, a pesar del frío, Matthew comenzó a sudar, la erección en su pantalón era notable y chocaba con la pelvis del francés que parecía estar en casi las mismas condiciones por las vistas.

Canadá acarició la espalda del mayor, dudando si atreverse a despojarle de su ropa. Francis pareció entenderlo y se desnudó de cintura para arriba.

-Me encanta esto, pero ahora me apetece ver la versión más masculina de mon amour – dijo refiriéndose a la diadema con orejas que le estaba quitando a Matt – Y creo que por ahora estás demostrando que eres un _hombre._

Mientras lo decía apretó la virilidad del más joven, con la otra mano jugaba con el pezón desatendido.

-A-aah~ - acercó su pelvis, buscando más contacto con la palma de Francis – Tú también… eso… e-erección.

-Honhonhon~, claro que sí – tumbó sobre la mesa al canadiense y tiró al suelo todo lo que le molestaba para tumbarse sobre él – Estoy muy caliente, Matthew, y todo por ti.

Besó su estómago, con asombrosa habilidad, desabrochó y bajó los pantalones del americano en cuestión de segundos.

-Francis… ¿y si nos ven?

-Más emoción – rió, masturbando a Matthew a través de la tela del bóxer.

Quiso protestar, pero en lugar de palabras, lo único que profirió fueron gemidos de placer.

La boca de Francis bajó y con los dientes retiró su ropa interior, el miembro del canadiense se liberó, erguido y le rozó la mejilla. Sentía su propia masculinidad arder, deseando librarse de su prisión de tela, pero aún era pronto.

La lengua subió por toda la longitud, y volvió a bajar, dejando un rastro de saliva, el presemen brotaba con cada centímetro que subía o bajaba.

-Francis… p-para – mordió su puño.

-No te resistas, no hay nadie – subió a la altura de sus labios y le besó con infinita ternura – lo único que existe es el placer.

Volvió a su antigua posición y sin previo aviso introdujo el miembro en su boca. Matthew gritó, curvando su espalda.

La diestra lengua se movía en círculos, comenzó un movimiento de vaivén que estaba haciendo al de abajo perder cualquier atisbo de cordura.

Francis se empleó al máximo, sujetó la cadera del menor para que no hiciera movimientos bruscos y abarcó la plenitud de su longitud.

Dentro estaba mojado, caliente y estrecho, la vista del canadiense se estaba nublando al sentir las palpitaciones que le indicaban que le quedaba poco, quiso avisar al mayor, pero el otro fue más rápido y retiró la boca.

-Lo siento, amour, aún no puedo dejarte terminar.

Acarició su pelo, maravillándose con la visión de su pecho, subiendo y bajando por los jadeos, la frente perlada en sudor y la mirada brillante, desorientada.

Matthew lo arrimó contra él devorando sus labios, asustado como para quitarle el pantalón, pero deseando que Francis lo entendiera. Claro que lo hizo.

Quedó completamente desnudo al instante, quería introducirse ya dentro del canadiense, pero se contuvo, acariciando su entrada con la punta de su virilidad.

Ese acto dejó a Matt fuera de sí, ya no podía esperar más. Introdujo tres de sus dedos en su boca, succionando y empapándolos, Francis lo miró atónito.

-Eres lo más erótico del mundo – le susurraba la oído – quiero que seas mío, mon ange, quiero que seamos uno y nuestros cuerpos se fundan.

Aquellos susurros dieron al menor el coraje necesario para acercar un dedo tembloroso a su propia entrada. Mentiría si dijera que no lo había hecho antes en una de aquellas noches de soledad en Norteamérica, pero jamás durante el acto con su pareja. Respiró hondo, relajándose.

Francis podría haber eyaculado en aquel instante. Miraba a su más que colorado novio, allí tumbado con las piernas abiertas preparándose para él. Comenzó a tocarse sin poder evitarlo.

Matthew sabía que el procedimiento pedía otro dedo, y así hizo, introdujo su segundo dedo y gruñó porque se sentía molesto, de algún modo el francés conseguía preparare sin dolor. Genial, Francis sabía cómo tratar a su cuerpo mejor que él.

Francis acercó su mano a la del canadiense, colocándola en el ángulo adecuado.

-Haz un movimiento de vaivén y luego prueba a moverlos en forma de tijera – le indicó con una sonrisa.

Matthew, temblando le hizo caso, el dolor se convertía en placer, no quería esperar a un tercer dedo.

- S'il te plaît –gimió y Francis lo entendió.

Miró su reloj y se sentó sobre el escritorio, apoyándose en la pared.

-Matthew, siéntate sobre mí, pero mira hacia las estrellas – vio la sorpresa en la cara del otro – Solo hazme caso.

Avergonzado, colocó sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas del otro hombre, Francis tomó sus caderas y puso su miembro entre las nalgas, frotando, llevando al canadiense al borde del delirio.

Volvió a mirar y sonrió, era la hora en punto.

-Matthew, ¿qué me dirías si te dijese que con nuestro amor se puede iluminar el cielo?

-Yo…

**(*)**

No terminó la frase, una voz profunda, que hablaba en inglés resonó por todo el parque, invitaba a imaginarse el paisaje irlandés mientras sonaba un castañeo musical, el castillo Disney se había teñido de luz verde.

-Es el día de Saint Patrick, es una actividad más – recordó Francis con una tierna sonrisa.

De golpe, se introdujo en él. El tiempo corría y estaba todo calculado.

-Matthew, con nuestro amor se puede iluminar el cielo – se acercó a su oído y le susurró muy despacio, abrazándolo – Je t'aime.

El cielo estalló en luz y color, los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado, música irlandesa sonaba. A Matthew se le mojaron los ojos, por placer y por emoción. Aquello era hermoso.

-Yo también te amo –Francis comenzó a moverse – A-AH, je t'aime!

El francés volvió a agarrar su cintura moviéndolo arriba y abajo, primero despacio y cada vez más deprisa.

-Te adoro, eres tan estrecho – jadeaba –. Mira el cielo, este es mi amor por ti.

Al igual que las embestidas, los fuegos eran cada vez mayores, sonaban tambores, Matthew gemía, más rápido, más duro, más placer.

El cielo de mil colores, jadeos, rojo, suspiros, amarillo, aquella voz en su espalda, verde, gritaba, naranja, latidos, azul.

Todo era rápido y a la vez era como si el mundo se hubiese parado, el acto era tan desenfrenado como el espectáculo, él mismo había comenzado a moverse con más velocidad, golpeando ese punto que le hacía tocar el cielo con los dedos.

Ya no hacían nada por acallar todos los sonidos animales que salían de sus gargantas.

La mano de Francis viajó hasta el miembro de su pareja, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo de las embestidas, besaba su cuello, ahogando los gritos.

Faltaba tan poco…

El cuerpo de Matthew no aguantaba más, sintió una bola de fuego ardiente en su bajo vientre, a pesar del ruido, la respiración de Francia era lo que más oía en aquel momento, el frío de marzo hacía tiempo que no podía aplacar aquel calor infernal, su cavidad se estrechó, sentía que Francis también estaba a punto de acabar.

La última ráfaga de fuegos estalló y la música terminó, la multitud que veía el espectáculo aplaudía en la entrada al parque, Matthew cerró los ojos con fuerzas, clavó sus uñas en los muslos del francés. Había eyaculado y el miembro palpitante en su interior le decía que Francis estaba a punto cuando…

-Quedan ustedes detenidos por escándalo público.

Francis derramó su semilla dentro de su amante.

Frente a ellos un agente de policía con unas esposas, no podían ver su rostro por la oscuridad, pero podían asegurar por su voz que estaba completamente sonrojado. A su lado, Mickey Mouse, que por alguna misteriosa razón aún llevaba el traje, los miraba con la misma cara sonriente del disfraz.

-Merde – dijo el francés.

Se vistieron rápido, Matthew estaba más abochornado que en toda su vida, no tuvo tiempo de limpiarse, cuando se puso de pie abrochando sus pantalones a toda prisa sintió la esencia del francés escurrirse de su interior.

-Ewk – se quejó sin que nadie entendiese por qué.

Les esposaron y Francis le preguntó al policía si era realmente necesario, el otro sólo le contó el rollo de "tiene derecho a guardar silencio".

-Oye, no lo entiendes, soy una entidad muy importante en este país – trataba de convencerlo -. Es más soy esencial, ¿entiende? No puede simplemente meterme en la cárcel.

- …cualquier cosa que digan podrá ser utilizada en su contra…

-No. No, n-no, lo que quiero decir – prosiguió Francis – es que tengo mucho dinero, ¿sabe?

Matthew se mantuvo pasivo y callado, acompañando al policía resignado y al Francia melodramático hacia el coche oficial.

-¡MICKEY MOUSE! – gritó el francés cuando intentaban hacerle subir al coche, llamando la atención de decenas de familias – ¡Esta te la tengo jurada! Eres un chivato, ¡NINGÚN NIÑO FRANCÉS VOLVERÁ A VER TUS PELÍCULAS, RATA ASQUEROSA!

Una vez que estuvieron sentados y con el seguro echado en el coche Matthew habló.

-Dios mío, ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¡Estamos detenidos! Y ahora tendremos que llama a nuestros jefes y explicar por qué no podremos ir mañana a la reunión. ¡Y tú eres el anfitrión! Qué vergüenza, en un parque infantil… -se lamentaba.

-Bueno, lo pasado, pasado está, ¿no?, – dijo con una sonrisa –. Está claro que no volveré a confiar en un ratón, pero, ¿no has pensado lo positivo de todo esto?

-¿Qué? ¡No hay nada positivo en esto!

Francis se acercó al canadiense, hablando en voz muy baja para asegurarse de que el conductor no los oyese.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo en un calabozo?

Matthew se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hay una leyenda irlandesa que dice que si encuentras un botón en el que pone "post **review**" y escribes un mensaje bonito a la autora tendrás mil años de buena suerte :D_

_Yo estuve en ese día en Disneyland xD Es la única vez que he estado y nadie de los que íbamos sabía que iba a haber fuegos, fue una sorpresa increíble, no he hecho que Matthew y Francis vayan otro día porque no sé cómo es Disneyland normalmente ;P_

_Estoy segura de que irán a por la segunda ronda en prisión, esperemos que no les caiga un castigo muy duro y que sus jefes sepan comprender la ausencia al día siguiente._

_**¡El mundo necesita más Franadá/ Canafrá!**_

_**Yumi-chaan**_


End file.
